highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Cao Cao/Relationships
Hero Faction Siegfried Cao Cao and Siegfried have been shown to get along well with each other, with the two being seen together, discussing their future plans and actions. Cao Cao considers him a close friend and considers his opinion as he let Siegfried select his opponents first. Cao Cao tried warn Siegfried about engaging Sun Wukong in battle. Cao Cao trusts Siegfried's judgement as he listened to his advice about retreating from Sun Wukong and not using Truth Idea when Issei injured him. Cao Cao is also shown to have great faith in Siegfried's abilities as he was confident to leave Issei, Vali and the rest Occult Research Club for him to defeat. Georg Like the other members of the Hero Faction, Georg deeply trusts Cao Cao and follows his orders faithfully. Cao Cao has great confidence in his abilities despite Georg doubting himself due to his inferiority complex towards his ancestor. Jeanne Like all Hero Faction members, Jeanne deeply trusts Cao Cao and follows his orders faithfully. However, Cao Cao did not seem to be worried about her well being after being defeated by Issei, but was more curious about her performance in battle and her use of Chaos Break. Heracles Like all Hero Faction members, Heracles deeply trusts Cao Cao and follows his orders faithfully. However, Cao Cao did not seem to be worried about his well being after being defeated by Sairaorg, but was more curious about his performance in battle and his unwillingness to use of Chaos Break. Connla Connla is shown to deeply admire Cao Cao and follows his orders without question due to Cao Cao saving him and teaching him to use his powers. He believes in Cao Cao's ideals of humans defeating supernatural existences such as Devils and Dragons. Main Characters Issei Hyoudou Issei disliked Cao Cao since their first encounter, being angered by Cao Cao's actions such as trying to forcefully use Yasaka to open the Dragon Gate and injuring his friends. Cao Cao, for his part seems to be interested in Issei and his abilities, noting that despite his lack of talent or demonic power, Issei possessed a great affinity for attracting people with his dragon powers. As such, Cao Cao believed that Issei would become the most dangerous Red Dragon Emperor in the future. During their initial battle in the replica Kyoto, Cao Cao was able to defeat Issei easily but Issei was able to overwhelm Cao Cao and the rest of the Hero Faction members when he unlocked Illegal Move Triaina. When the Hero Faction attempted to retreat, Issei was able to wound Cao Cao by destroying his eye thus sparking a rivalry between the two as Cao Cao told Issei to get stronger. In Volume 11, Cao Cao ambushed Issei and the rest of the Occult Research Club after their promotion exam. Cao Cao was able to defeat Issei by redirecting a attack towards Asia and Xenovia which forced Issei to rush in with his Triana Knight form to defend them. As Cao Cao left after retrieving Ophis's power, he told Issei to rise up to a level where he can challenge Cao Cao. In Volume 12, Cao Cao appeared after Jeanne was defeated by Issei. He was shocked by Issei managing to survive Samael's poison and meeting with Great Red. Cao Cao had his rematch with Issei as both fought with their full power, with Cao Cao using his Balance Breaker and Issei using his Cardinal Crimson Promotion. While at first evenly matched, Cao Cao slowly gained the upper hand and was able to blow Issei away with his destruction orb. Ultimately, Cao Cao lost due to Issei using Samael's poison that he extracted from his old body. In a last ditch effort, Cao Cao attempted to use Truth Idea but it did not activate as the God of Bible's will within the spear preferred Issei's dream to Cao Cao's ambition. In Volume 18, Cao Cao aids the Gremory Peerage in fighting Landon, thus allowing Issei to proceed forward to save Irina's father as he told Issei that as a hero, Issei should defeat the leader of the villains just like Issei defeated him. Issei said that he wouldn't forgive if Cao Cao lost after making such a cool entrance as Cao Cao replied that the reason why he lost is that he didn't walk his path as a human and wouldn't rely on things such as Medusa's eye anymore as stated that all he needs to win is is spear and his pride as a hero and as a human. After defeating Landon, he says that the fight wasn't as exciting as fighting Issei or Vali. Before departing from Heaven, he promised he would fight Issei again, this time with just his own power without relying on something like Medusa's eye or Samael with Issei accepting his challenge as he stated that he would defeat Cao Cao with his own power too. In Volume 21, Cao Cao came to assist Issei in defending Japan from Trihexa, stating that the one to defeat Issei will be him. In Volume 22, Cao Cao came to observe Issei's promotion to a High-Class Devil on behalf on Indra, chucking as he noted that even Shiva had become fond of Issei and the fact that Issei continues to grow each time Cao Cao sees him. Cao Cao told Issei that he intends to participate in the Azazel Cup and see how much his power can reach with his team as well his desire to have a rematch with Issei during the tournament as he hopes to crush Issei's team head on as he considers Issei and Vali as his rivals. He later greeted Issei when Ise arrived to the tournament as Cao Cao was satisfied that he would have a chance to have match with Issei and get his revenge. In Volume 25, Cao Cao lead Issei to the Ocean of Milk at Indra's behest. During the party at the Hyoudou Residence after the preliminaries, Cao Cao said that since he accompanied Issei to the Ocean of Milk, he also wants to fight Issei as he hopes for a rematch at the main stage so he can defeat Issei. In True Volume 3, the two converse in Kyoto about Cao Cao's actions and motivations as Cao Cao shows remorse for his previous ways due to seeing that both supernatural beings also live in peace and have lives of their own, in contrast to his previous desire to drive away the supernatural which is the enemy of humans. After Issei states that Cao Cao having the ability to protect others due to the power of his True Longinus is amazing, Cao Cao states that him and Siegfried might have chosen a different path had they meet Issei earlier. Cao Cao asks Issei if he can become Issei's friend which he agrees, to Cao Cao's delight as the two strengthened their camaraderie before their battle with Erebus. Vali Team Vali Lucifer Vali and Cao Cao do not get along well but have been shown to garner great respect for the each other's abilities with Vali calling Cao Cao, the "Strongest Human", and Cao Cao willingly admitting that he can't defeat Vali in his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive form. Gods Indra Indra was one of the backers of the Hero Faction due to his desire to foster powerful individuals who could help him defeat Shiva. However, he was displeased when they interfered in his plans such as kidnapping Yasaka who wanted to negotiate with him. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Indra mocks him for his defeat and tells him while he is strong, he cannot defeat those who have the power to defy fate itself like Issei. Due to his failure, Indra takes away the True Longinus from Cao Cao and sends him of to the Realm of the Dead, promising to return it if he is able to climb out from the Realm. After Cao Cao manages to escape the Realm of the Dead, Indra returns the True Longinus to him and makes Cao Cao his vanguard. Hades Hades was one of the backers of the Hero Faction but was just allied with them due to convenience and due to his desire to obtain the power of Ophis. Buddhas Sun Wukong Cao Cao meet Sun Wukong as a child when he managed to summon the True Longinus. Sun Wukong said that Cao Cao's life is going to become more difficult due to his possession of the Longinus but that he should not confuse the spear for himself as the spear is just part of him. Wukong also revealed Cao Cao's heritage as a descendant of the original Cao Cao. After Cao Cao denounced his birth name, he adopted the alias of Cao Cao due to the words that Sun Wukong left behind. The two would meet again some years later when Cao Cao, now leading the Hero Faction, kidnapped Yasaka as a means of summoning Great Red, as Sun Wukong was sent by Indra to stop them. Wukong criticized Cao Cao for causing trouble, stating while some heroes rise up to become Gods, others become poison to the supernatural world which Cao Cao took as a compliment. Wukong then helped Issei defeat the Hero Faction, forcing them to retreat. In True Volume 3, Sun Wukong forced Cao Cao to apologize to Yasaka and Kunou for the trouble they caused. Bael Clan Sairaorg Bael Category:Relationships